We love you
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: Laila runs off, is found by Leo, and later confronted by her boyfriend *T for swearing* *takes place in the 2012 series


(Told from Laila's POV)

I sighed as I was laying down on my bed, legs crossed slightly, with a black 3DS in my hands. It was all I had to do since Splinter cancelled training for the evening so he could go over to April's for some cake. I shut the game off and got out of bed, sitting around wasn't going to increase my worthiness to the team. As soon as I walked downstairs slowly, I heard Donnie & Leo talking about somebody, I decided to overhear and I wish I didn't.

"I just wish she'd stay out the way," Leo sighed and my eyes widened.

"Leo, I know she's a burden, and I know you're trying to protect the family."

I couldn't take it, I ran out of the mountain resort where we were currently staying, not bothering to grab my coat as I ran outside. I was instantly attacked by the cold,crisp wind attacking my pale-green skin, as if God was telling me to go back. I kept running anyways, untying my black mask and throwing it somewhere along with my crossbow. At this point, I didn't give a damn what happened to me. I finally took a break, on a branch that looked sturdy enough, little did I know I was wrong. The branch quickly snapped and I gripped on for my life.I didn't know why, it was instinct, I guess. Focusing my energy on my feet I managed to get back up onto sturdy land, I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear..

"Laila!" My eyes widened, and I just kept running, but this time I wasn't so lucky. He was a lot closer than I thought he was. Using every tactic I could, I managed to get away and land on solid ground.

"Laila! Where are you?!" Right before I could comprehend him looking for me, the ground gave out, and I grabbed on to the cliff, struggling to hang on. It was a bottomless pit when I looked down, then it happened. My grip slipped off the edge, My eyes closed then, if I was gonna die, I didn't wanna see it. I was expecting to feel myself falling endlessly, but I wasn't. My eyes opened when I felt something tighten around my wrist. I looked up and was shocked. It was Leo, he was leaning over the edge, my wrist in his hand.

"Leo, why are you-?"

"Just grab on, please, before I lose you!"

"Why the hell should I? Not after what you said."

"Laila what are you…" I noticed him trail off and his eyes widened as he figured out what I was talking about. "Laila, I'd never say that about you ever." I noticed his voice quiver and I fell an inch.

"Laila please, I'm gonna lose you if you don't grab on." I still didn't grab on even after I slipped.

"Laila, please, I don't want to lose you.."

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"because I love you" My eyes widened, Leo never said that. I quickly grabbed his other wrist and he pulled me up. We both fell into the snow, and I felt him embrace me surprisingly.

"Laila, I love you so fuckin' much, and you're not a burden.."

"Then who were you-?"

"It was Karai, not you."

"It wasn't mainly the burden thing…"

"Then why else did you run off like that?"

"I….I was gonna c….commit…...suicide out here." Leo's eyes widened as the hug tightened.

"Don't okay? We all love you, even Raph, though he rarely admits it at all since you guys were dating." He let go and he head back first, me on his tail.

(At the resort)

It was about three hours later when I arrived. I got tackled by Mikey & a light hug from Donnie. I then headed into my room and noticed all the lights were off. Cautiously, I walked in and in a split second, the door was slammed shut, locked and I was pinned against it. The lights turned on as soon as I got pinned and I sighed in relief as it was only my hot-headed brother/mate.

"Why the hell would ya even think about doin that?" I closed my eyes and sighed. Leo must have told him. My eyes shot open, as I was pulled into a hug by the hot-head.

"I love ya goddammit, ya know I'm here for ya, so why?" I could see his form trembling as tears formed in his eyes. I hugged him back as soon as I could get my arms free, and he just broke.

"Laila, I love ya, even if I don't say it often, i really care about you. When Leo told me about everything, I was hurt. Ya so fuckin' perfect to me, and whoever says you're not is gonna get it."

"R-Raph, I…."

"I'm sorry I don't say it often, but I mean it...I love ya Laila Hamato." I smiled, tears in my eyes and I tackled him onto my bed, and wrapped my arms around his flipped us over so I was laying on his plastron. I fell asleep as I felt Raph's hand go around my waist.

"Sweet dreams, babe" That was all I heard him mumble before I was completely asleep.


End file.
